AbNormal
by Ramboochan
Summary: Polisi biasa bertemu dengan gadis yang mengaku dewi. Lalu sang dewi bernostlagia. Kenapa?/"Daiki...Kamu sudah normal ya."/ AoMomo slight AoKaga/A long one shoot fic.


Gadis peach itu tersenyum manis. Kimono merahnya melambai mengikuti hembusan angin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam keranjang berisi buah cherry yang dibawakan oleh pria yang telah menyelamatkannya. Matanya masih setia menatap lantai kayu kuil.

"Kau tahu…Aku…benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apalagi bisa merasakan segala kegilaan yang belum pernah kurasakan selama berada di dunia ini. Aku harap, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa terlahir kembali di dunia yang sama."

Pria disampingnya masih _stay cool_ dengan kedua tangan mengisi kantung celana _jeans_. Dalam hati ia sudah berteriak minta diizinkan menangis. Tapi apa daya, mau merengek bagaimana pun percuma. Yang ada reputasinya hancur dihadapan dewi.

"Aku harap saat terlahir kembali. Aku bisa menjadi sahabat baikmu sehingga kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak."

"Tentu. Aku tunggu hari itu, Dai- _chan_. Disaat kau meninggal nanti, aku akan ada disana untuk melihatmu."

"Baik, Satsuki. Aku akan menyumpahimu kalau kau tidak ada. Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak normal."

.

[Ab]Normal

Momoi Satsuki

Aomine Daiki

Kagami Taiga

AU

'Humans are pure and special. It's all because only humans can feel love.'

-RinTan-

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Daiki mengemudi membelah kota. Hari ini ia dapat jaga malam. Jadi ia berpatroli berkeliling kota Tokyo. Berjaga-jaga jikalau ada yang butuh bantuan diluar sana. Tangannya meraba-raba kursi penumpang depan. Mengecek kantok plastik yang dua jam lalu ia dapatkan dari membeli makanan di minimarket. Alisnya bertaut kesal. Seluruh belanjaannya telah habis. Ia kemudian membanting stir ke kanan. Menuju minimarket terdekat untuk membeli roti dan beberapa _snack_.

"Selamat datang," ujar kasir ramah. Daiki hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan. Ia segera melangkah menuju rak berisi makanan ringan dan mengambil beberapa. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju mesin pendingin dan mengambil dua kaleng kopi.

"Apa masih ada, Tuan?" tanya kasir. Ia mulai men _scan_ _barcode_ pada kemasan _snack_. Daiki menggelang lemah sambil melihat-lihat majalah basket yang tertata rapi di rak. Tangannya merogoh kantung celana. Dompet dikeluarkan, uang diberikan. Setelah mengambil kembalian, Daiki segera keluar dan melangkah menuju mobil polisi yang terparkir di depan minimarket.

"Nghh…," suara rintihan seorang gadis terdengar. Daiki yang memang 'sensitif' dengan suara erangan dan sebagainya menoleh. Tangan kanannya yang kosong mengambil pistol. Berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada gadis yang sedang mengalami pelecehan seksual. Ia bergerak cekatan. Tubuhnya menempel pada dinding disamping pintu minimarket. Tepat disampingnya adalah sebuah gang kecil.

"Tolonghh…" Suara gadis itu tedengar jelas. Sontak Daiki berputar menghentakkan kaki dan mengacungkan pistol.

"Jangan bergerak!" serunya. Namun yang ia lihat bukanlah tindak pelecehan seksual, tapi seorang gadis yang terkapar lemah dengan pakaian lengkap. Wajahnya terhalang oleh pencahayaan minim di gang. Daiki segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya Daiki. Ia segera membantu gadis itu bangun dari posisi duduk dengan punggung yang menempel pada dinding semen dingin.

"Bawa aku bersamamu, Tuan. Kumohon…," ujar gadis itu. Tangan besar Daiki menyentuh punggung si gadis. Matanya membola. Ada darah yang mengalir. Daiki mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawa gadis itu kedalam gendongan _gentle_ dan segera berlari menuju mobil.

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah." Daiki menginjak pedal gas. Membawa mobil kebanggaannya menuju rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa ia jangkau.

.

Daiki duduk di kursi tunggu. Matanya jelalatan mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dipandang. _Handphone_ nya _lowbat_ dan sedang di _charge._ Jadi ia hanya duduk sambil menunggu dokter memeriksa gadis yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Aomine," panggil dokter. Daiki menoleh.

"Bagaimana keadannya, Midorima?" tanya Daiki. Dokter Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Dia baik. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Takao sedang menjahit lukanya sekarang. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, _nanodayo_ " ujar Shintarou. Daiki hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh. " Oh iya. Kau bisa masuk kalau mau." Setelah itu Shintarou kembali masuk ke ruangannya. Polisi berumur 25 tahun itu mengikuti. Setelahnya ia duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan kursi Shintarou.

"Kapan dia bangun?" tanya Daiki. Shintarou yang sedang menulis resep obat tidak menoleh. Mulutnya terbuka.

"Sekitar 2 jam. Bisa lebih. Tergantung tubuhnya. Kau bisa menitipkannya di rumah sakit dulu, _nanodayo_. Jam kerjamu sampai tengah malam, kan?"

"Ah oke. Aku akan kembali ke sini untuk minta keterangannya nanti. Pastikan kau tidak sedang bercinta saat aku datang." Daiki tersenyum miring. Asisten Shintarou yang kebetulan baru saja keluar dari bilik segera menunduk sambil mencuci tangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak brutal sepertimu, Aomine. Aku malah takut akan terjadi yang tidak-tidak pada nona itu nanti, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou. Matanya menyipit menatap polisi bertugas yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bawel. Sudah. Aku mau kerja." Daiki segera pergi. Jarinya memutar kunci mobil. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan _shift_ nya dan kembali untuk menjemput nona muda itu.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Daiki memutar setir untuk kembali menuju kantor polisi. Ketika sampai, ia bertemu dengan Imayoshi Shoichi yang sedang memanaskan mesin mobil. Dikursi penumpang ada seorang pria berambut gondrong yang Daiki yakini sebagai bos penyalur _bodyguard_ Hanamiya Makoto. Namun bedanya penmapilannya hari ini tidak ada sangar-sangarnya. Tangannya diborgol dan mulutnya dilakban.

"Wah. Kau baru kembali? Wakamatsu saja sudah pergi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. apa kau bertemu dengan gadis cantik? Hahaha," ujar si kepala kepolisian Tokyo. Daiki mendengus.

"Memang. Gadis seksi yang tersayat," balas Daiki.

"Dimana? Bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah kau tanyakan identitasnya?" tanya Shoichi.

"Di gang kecil samping minimarket seberang gedung agensi Kise. Dia masih dibius. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Besok aku kabari lagi," jawab Daiki. Shoichi mengangguk. Kemudian ia menginjak pedal gas.

"Aku duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa besok."

Daiki masuk ke kantor polisi. Matanya menangkap sosok Haizaki Shougo yang tertidur dipangkuan Nijimura Shuuzo. Ia mendengus geli. Shuuzo tersenyum miring. Matanya menggerling nakal. Bibir seksinya mencelos.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pulang malam ini. Seingatku kau selalu ke apartemen si pemadam kebakaran yang berambut merah itu setiap hari Selasa," ejeknya. Daiki cemberut. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil pribadinya.

" _Mood_ nya sedang buruk. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya dulu." Daik memberi jeda. "Kau sedang apa disini? Bisnismu sedang jelek, huh?"

"Hmm. Tidak juga. Shou- _chan_ tadi berulah. Jadi aku menjemputnya. Tapi dia malah menggodaku," jawab Shuuzo santai. Ia menyesap tehnya.

"Apa dia memerkosa gadis?" Daiki menatap Shougo yang sudah dibubuhi _blush on_ merah kebiruan yang ia yakini sebagai hadiah tinjuan dari Shuuzo.

"Tidak. Dia bertengkar dengan Hanamiya- _san_. Aku sampai harus turun tangan astaga. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirkan Shougo."

"Hanamiya Makoto maksudmu? Aku baru saja melihatnya bersama Imayoshi. Keadannya benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Kalau maksudmu dalam keadaan terborgol dan mulut dilakban, itu hukuman dari Imayoshi- _san_. Dia bilang kalau Hanamiya- _san_ itu salah karena dia tetap _ngotot_ saat Shougo sudah diam. Jadinya begitu, deh."

"Huh. Haizaki pasti yang menyulutnya duluan, kan? Hanamiya tidak akan sembarangan marah-marah."

"Tidak sembarangan marah-marah, sih. Tapi pasti dia akan merencanakan sesuatu pada Shougo. Misalnya menyuruh anak buahnya membunuh Shougo."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan berani lagi. Tinggal bersama dengan kepala kepolisian pasti membuatnya takut. Imayoshi 'kan hanya peduli hukum."

"Huh. Lihat saja dulu. Awas saja kalau dia berani menyentuh Shougo. Jangan kira karena aku sudah pensiun berarti aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kantor laknatnya itu."

Daiki terdiam. Shuuzo yang mantan preman tidak boleh diremehkan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Shougo yang masih suka hadang anggota _yakuza_ dijalan, Shuuzo masih lebih bertenaga dan ditakuti oleh banyak orang yang mengenalinya sebagai preman zaman SMP.

"Ah. Kurasa aku harus pulang." Pria berambut hitam itu mengambil jaket dan kunci motor gedenya. Shougo ia gendong dipunggungnya. "Besok datanglah ke restoranku. Makan bubur itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Oke."

Daiki berjalan keluar. Karena penjaga kantor kebetulan sedang sibuk memantau CCTV, Daiki langsung melenggang keluar area parkir dan menyalakan mobil _sport_ navy kesayangannya. _Handphone_ dinyalakan. Sudah hampir pukul satu malam. Ia segera menancap pedal gas. Tujuannya kali ini bukan rumahnya maupun apartemen kekasih. Tapi rumah sakit tempat teman semasa SMPnya bekerja.

.

Daiki meneguk habis kopi susunya. Rumah sakit sudah sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat satu-dua suster yang lalu lalang sambil membawa troli berisi kotak-kotak obat dan piring makanan. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar 405 yang hanya berjarak 3 kamar dari kantor Shintarou. Tangan Daiki meraih gagang pintu dan menekannya. Kakinya melangkah masuk. Matanya tertuju pada gadis yang dia selamatkannya empat jam lalu.

Daiki akui gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Rambutnya sewarna sakura dengan wajah berbentuk hati. Mata Daiki terus menelusuri. Wajahnya bersemu ketika melihat ke salah satu area privasi wanita-meski sekarang sudah tidak begitu diprivasikan karena para gadis suka memamerkannya di pantai-. Ia mengacak rambut pendek _navy_ nya kesal. Tubuh gadis itu benar-benar seksi dan bisa dibandingkan dengan model majalah _gravure_ favoritnya.

Tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam pikiran kotor, Daiki duduk di sofa yang ada dan mengotak-atik _handphone_ nya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat pesan dari kekasihnya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang pemadam kebakaran yang dibicarakan diatas.

'From: Kagami

Hoi. Kau dimana?'

Daiki tersenyum menang. Ia tahu kalau Taiganya tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh darinya.

'To: Kagami

Kenapa? Kangen?'

'From: Kagami

Enak saja. Seragammu tertinggal di apartemenku. Tadi aku menemukannya di bawah kasur.'

'To: Kagami

Bilang saja kau mau aku berkunjung. Tapi, maaf, ya. Aku ada tugas. Besok aku akan ambil. Pagi atau malam aku tidak tahu, ya.'

'From: Kagami

Ok'

Daiki tersenyum senang. Besok ia harus menyiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk menemui kekasih merahnya. Bukan. Bukan merah darah yang itu, yang anak konglomerat. Tapi yang pemadam kebakaran.

Matanya melirik kearah gadis bersurai pink diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian ia berbaring di sofa. Dirasanya sudah nyaman, pria itu memilih tidur di rumah sakit. Pulang ke rumah tidak akan menyenangkan rasanya.

Matahari sudah ada ketika Daiki membuka matanya. Ia menatap kesekeliling dan mengecek _handphone_ nya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Mengingat dia kemarin _shift_ malam, Daiki memilih untuk telat saja. Toh ia tidak peduli kalau dimarahi.

Setelah bangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap gadis yang ditolongnya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan bahwa gadis itu sudah sadar dan sedang menatap langit-langit kamar. Daiki bangun dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Daiki. Gadis itu melirik Daiki. Ia menatap seragam kepolisian Daiki yang masih melekat ditubuh atletisnya.

"Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang menolongku, ya? Terima kasih, tuan…em…polisi." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku Aomine Daiki dari kepolisian Tokyo. Siapa namamu, nona?" Gadis itu kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki. Salam kenal." Daiki tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menarik sebuah kursi kesamping ranjang. Mendudukinya sambil membuka perekam suara di _handphone_ nya.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa kau ada disini," ujar Daiki membuka introgasi.

"Aku ditebas," balas Satsuki cepat.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kalau kuberitahu kau juga tidak akan percaya." Satsuki menatap Daiki dalam.

"Oh, ayolah. Kenapa kau malah bertanya hal seperti itu? Tentu saja aku percaya. Beritahu saja. Kalau itu tentang sesuatu yang memalukan, aku bersumpah atas nama segala dewa kalau aku akan tetap tenang mendengarkannya dan tidak komen," bujuk Daiki. Satsuki mendelik. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut.

"Kalau aku bilang aku ini titisan dewi yang dikejar malaikat maut karena menghancurkan ruang penyimpanan _katana_ mereka bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki. Daiki terdiam beberapa detik. Me _loadinng_ otaknya yang lemot. Dua menit kemudian ia mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mengingat sumpah yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi.

"Hei, nona cantik. Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang serius loh. Kita ini berada di Tokyo loh. Bukan didesa dimana aku pasti percaya kalau ada dewi yang turun untuk berdiam di kuil." Daiki menopang dagu. Menatap Satsuki meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tuh, kan. Kamu tidak percaya. Aku harap malaikat maut segera menghampirimu karena ketidak sopananmu padaku." Satsuki merapatkan kedua tangan didada. Mulutnya bergumam merapalkan doa. Daiki yang tidak terima segera menarik tangan lembut Satsuki untuk mengentikan doa laknat si gadis yang mengaku dewi.

"Jadi, Momoi- _san._ Kalau menurutku, mana ada titsan dewi yang memakai dress pendek terbuka berbahan beludru mahal dengan _cardigan_ brukat. Mana sepatunya seharga sebuah _handphone_ apel lagi." Satsuki memilah kata-kata didalam otaknya.

"Kau tahu, Aomine- _san_. Terkadang seorang dewi sepertiku harus mengikuti zaman. Lagipula memangnya salah apa? Aku 'kan punya _body_ seksi. Tidak masalah dong," ujar Satsuki bangga. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Daiki mendengus.

"Yah suka-suka kau saja. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan kasusmu. Kau bercanda terus. Lagipula aku tidak mau mengurus kasus gadis gila. Besok kita mengunjungi _psikiater_ saja." Daiki mematikan perekamnya dan menyimpan _handphone_ nya. Ia kembali menatap Satsuki.

"Hahaha. Aku bercanda kok. Tadi aku dirampok. Itu saja. tak perlu dipikirkan."

"Huh. Oke. Kau tinggal dimana? Biar aku menghubungi keluargamu." Daiki mendadak merasa pintar. "Jangan-jangan kau saudara jauhnya Akashi Seijuurou ya?"

"Hah? Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi yang pacaran sama Tetsu- _kun_ ya? Tentu bukan. Tapi kami dekat, kok. Aku dan dia punya relasi tertentu yang tidak boleh dijelaskan," jelas Satsuki. Ia kemudian celingak-celinguk mencari barang-barangnya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Memang kau punya bukti apa kalau Akashi itu dekat denganmu?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki menatap kantung celana hitam milik si polisi muda. Sepersekian detik kemudian, _handphone_ Daiki bergetar. Bukan karena ada pesan masuk. Mengingat Daiki masih memasang mode _silent_. Pria tan itu segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mendapati _handphone_ nya terus bergetar dan seperti ingin mendekat pada Satsuki.

"Berikan _handphone_ mu sebelum aku menghancurkannya sampai menjadi debu, Aomine- _san_ ," pinta Satsuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sekarang Daiki berpikir kalau gadis didepannya punya kekuatan pikiran untuk menggerakan benda. Daiki menyondorkan _handphone_ nya sudah berhenti bergetar. Satsuki segera membuka salah satu aplikasi media sosial dan me _log in_ akunnya. Ia membuka profilnya dan memilah foto _postingan_ nya.

"Ini."

Daiki menatap foto yang ditunjukkan Satsuki. Difoto itu terdapat dirinya yang memeluk salah satu lengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian kasual. Satsuki mengenakan kemeja merah yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan untuk menunjukkan _t-shirt_ berpola anjing puddle kecil. Kakinya dibalut _hot pants_ denim. _Sunglasses_ diletakkan diatas kepala. Seijuurou berpakaian sama. Kemeja merah kotak-kotak terbuka dengan _t-shirt_ putih bergaris hitam diagonal. _Sunglasses_ digantung dibis _t-shirt_. Kaki dibalut celana denim tiga perempat.

Daiki mengelus dagu. Meneliti wajah Seijuurou dalam foto baik-baik. Kemudian dia menyentuh foto itu sekali. _Username_ Seijuurou sontak muncul di _tagged people_. Ia kemudian menklik _username_ itu dan meneliti _postingan_ si konglomerat. Foto yang sama ia temukan. Daiki mengangguk pelan.

"Oke. Aku percaya. Kau punya keahlian khusus ya? aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi seperti bisa mengendalikan barang dengan pikiran." Daiki merebut _handphone_ nya dari tangan Satsuki.

"Tidak juga. Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?," pinta Satsuki. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau modus ya?" ejek Daiki. "Aku tahu aku tampan." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Membiarkan tangan putih Satsuki menggenggam tangannya.

Satsuki menutup kedua matanya. Ia mulai melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan dengan pikirannya. Ia melihat diri Daiki. Alisnya bertaut. Ia melihat kegiatan yang berulang; basket, ranjang, dan penyelidikan. Satsuki tersenyum kecil.

Satsuki membuka kembali matanya. Ia menatap Daiki dalam. Ia memilih diam untuk memilah kata.

"Aomine- _san._ Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu," ucap Satsuki sambil tersenyum. Daiki terdiam. Gadis _peach_ itu kembali melanjutkan, "akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Daiki menatap Satsuki. Ia kemudian tersenyum miring

"Kalau diranjang iya, deh. Tapi aku kasar loh. Kuat tidak?" tanya Daiki. Tangannya mengelus punggung tangan Satsuki yang masih berada digenggamannya.

"Akan kubunuh kalau kau berani macam-macam," ancam Satsuki. Daiki tertawa kecil. Ia melepas genggamannya dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau jadilah pasien yang baik. Malam nanti aku akan mengunjungimu. Sampai jumpa," pesan Daiki. Ia kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Diluar ia berpapasan dengan seorang suster yang hendak memeriksa keadaan Satsuki dan membawakan sarapan.

Daiki berbelok menuju kasir rumah sakit sebelum pulang mandi. Ia hampir lupa kalau ia belum mengurus administrasi Satsuki dengan lengkap.

"Yah. Dewi atau bukan itu tidak masalah. Yang penting cantik," gumamnya.

.

Sakurai Ryou menunduk sambil terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menghubungi Daiki. Shoichi tidak terlalu peduli. Namun, Wakamatsu lah yang menjadi masalah. Ia sudah mulai marah-marah di kantor.

"Aomine sialan. Akan kuhajar dia saat sampai. Aku yang _shift_ subuh saja masih datang. Apa-apaan dia yang masih _junior_ sudah malas-malasan," gumam Wakamatsu sambil berjalan bolak-balik.

"Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku tidak menghubunginya. Maaf!" Permintaan maaf Ryou dibalas delikan sebal dari _senior_ nya.

"Memangnya salahmu kalau dia tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau pergi ambil dokumen kasus perampokan yang terjadi dua hari lalu sana. Itu kasusmu dan Aomine, kan? Cepat kerjakan. Aku akan segera menyuruh polisi muda sialan itu kemejamu setelah kuberi dia pelajaran," perintah si _senior_. Ryou segera kabur begitu mendapat perintah.

Wakamatsu menyesap kopinya. Ia baru saja memecahkan kasus pencurian dan untuk sementara ia bebas. Pria itu menatap pengacara yang lalu lalang bersama dengan polisi lain. Baru saja ia ingin pergi mencuci gelasnya, matanya menangkap sosok Aomine Daiki.

"Osuu~!" sapa Daiki seperti biasa. Wakamatsu menyeringai. Ia sudah siap dengan segala nasihat pedasnya.

"Wah, Aomine Daiki. Kau datang 'pagi' sekali hari ini," sindir Wakamatsu.

"Huh? Benarkah? Apa aku memecahkan rekor?"

Shoichi yang kebetulan sedang lewat melihatnya. Demi menjaga keutuhan perabotan di kantor, si kepala kepolisian Tokyo itu segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine. Bagaimana dengan gadis yang semalam? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" pinta Shoichi sambil merangkul pundak Daiki. Pria bermata sipit itu menoleh kebelakang. Ia memberi isyarat untuk tidak berulah mengingat Daiki orang yang mudah tersulut api. Meski tidak separah Shougo.

"Dia bilang tidak mau menceritakannya. Hanya luka kecil yang tidak perlu dipikirkannya. Kurasa tidak perlu diurus juga. Masih banyak kasus lain yang harus dikerjakan," bohong Daiki. Jelas ia tidak mau menceritakan tentang Satsuki yang mengaku dewi.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu namanya?" tanya Shoichi. Ia membuka pintu menuju kantor pribadinya dan duduk disinggahsananya.

"Momoi Satsuki. Ngomong-ngomong, dia dekat dengan Akashi." Shoichi terdiam.

"Kau tahu tidak siapa Momoi Satsuki itu?" Daiki mengerutkan dahi. Ia memang tidak tahu tentang Satsuki. Yang dia tahu Satsuki itu mengaku sebagai titisan dewi.

"Memangnya dia siapa? Apa dia seorang konglomerat seperti Akashi?"

"Dia itu seorang model ternama. Ia itu maskot dari produk kecantikan Akashi Corp. Kau tahunya model majalah dewasa saja, sih. Mau bagaimana lagi." Shoichi menghela nafas. Jarinya menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia membuka lembaran-lembaran laporan kasus yang telah terselesaikan.

"Yasudahlah. Bukan urusanku juga," balas Daiki santai sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi aku mau kemeja Ryou. Ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Hm."

.

Kagami Taiga bukan seorang yang suka menunggu terlalu lama. Namun bila ada makanan lain cerita. Setelah dihitung-hitng, ia telah menghabiskan duapuluh lima burger. Para pengunjung Maji Burger sampai menatapnya tidak percaya. Baru saja ia hendak bangun untuk memesan soda, matanya menangkap sosok sahabat semasa SMA. Seorang novelis ternama merangkap kekasih konglomerat.

"Hoi, Kuroko," panggil Taiga. Novelis itu menoleh.

" _Doumo_ , Kagami- _kun_." Pria mungil itu mengangguk kecil. Ia segera masuk kebarisan antrian dengan Taiga disampingnya.

"Dimana Akashi? Tumben tidak bareng," tanya Taiga. Kuroko Tetsuya mengambill dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang.

"Sei- _kun_ dan aku sama-sama sedang sibuk. Ada _deadline_ yang mengejar," jawab Tetsuya. Mereka sudah sampai didepan kasir. Taiga segera memberikan pesanannya dan Tetsuya.

"Kau _vanilla milkshake_ saja, kan? Aku yang traktir. Mumpung sudah lama tidak mengobrol." Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian memasukan kembali uangnya dan mengikuti Taiga untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana novelmu?" tanya Taiga. Ia menyalakan _handphone_ nya dan melihat _tweets_ tentang basket.

"Baik. Akhir bulan ini kurasa sudah bisa rilis. Doakan saja Mayuzumi- _san_ tidak mempersulitku," jawab Tetsuya sambil menikmati _vanilla milkshake_ nya.

"Hmm. Kalau hubunganmu?" Tetsuya menghentikan acara minumnya dan mengambil _handphone_ nya.

"Biasa saja. Kalau Kagami- _kun_? Ngomong-ngomong aku melihat Aomine- _kun_ menggendong seorang perempuan setelah keluar dari minimarket." Kata-kata Tetsuya membuat Taiga menghentikan acara minumnya dan menatap Tetsuya.

"Kau serius? Diminimarket mana? Jam berapa?" tanya Taiga kepo.

"Minimarket seberang kantor agensinya Kise- _kun_ sekitar jam sembilan malam," jawab Tetsuya. Taiga tampak berpikir.

"Hmm. Bukannya dia punya _shift_ malam, ya?"

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi Aomine- _kun_ terlihat cemas sekali. Sapaanku sampai diabaikan olehnya." Suara Tetsuya terdengar kecewa. Meski sering diabaikan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, ia tidak bisa diterima kalau harus sampai diabaikan oleh sahabat sendiri.

"Huh. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Awas saja kalau sampai aku menangkap basah dirinya dengan gadis lain. Mampus saja sana," geram Taiga. Ia menatap _handphone_ nya. Ada e-mail masuk dari atasannya. Ia pun segera bangkit dari duduk untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Kurasa kau harus segera pergi. Pergilah Kagami- _kun_. Aku juga mau pulang setelah beli satu lagi. Lain kali kita bisa makan bersama." Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Ia bangun dari duduknya.

"Uh. Oke. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya," pamit Taiga. Ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Tetsuya dan keluar Maji Burger.

Tetsuya kembali mengantri. Ia menatap sebuah postingan disosial media milik seorang model ternama. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Matanya menatap _sneakers_ abu yang melekat dikaki. Kilasan ingatan mengenai sahabatnya yang bersama dengan model itu membuatnya mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Oke. Terima kasih Aomine- _kun_. Kurasa aku sudah keluar dari _writer block_."

.

Daiki menggenggam pistolnya erat. Ryou berada dibelakangnya dengan segala kesiapannya untuk menggebrek apartemen kecil milik perampok yang berulah dua hari lalu.

"Ulqi. Besok kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku khawatir polisi akan mangangkap kita karena sudah merampok rumah keluarga Kuchiki." Suara seorang pria salah satu perampok terdengar. Daiki sudah mulai bersiap. Ia mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Terserah. Besok kita ke Brazil saja, Grimm. Aku mau pesan tiket dulu," sahut temannya. Pria yang dipanggil Ulqi itu bangun dari duduknya. Masih dengan wajah datar dan tenang, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemen.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"!"

Daiki dan Ryou menodongkan senjata tepat didahi pucat Ulqi. Pisau lipat dingin menyentuh leher Daiki. Nyaris menyayat urat nadi Daiki. Ryou mulai berkeringat dingin. Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan.

"Hoi Ulqi! Kau kemana?" Teriakan dari Grim terdengar. Mata emerald Ulqi bergerak menelusuri keadaan. Dirasa sepi ia pun memutuskan untuk bergerak.

'Prang!'

'DOR! DOR!'

Daiki dengan sigap menepis tangan Ulqi dan memlintirnya kebelakang. Ulqi yang tak kalah gesit merebut pistol Ryou dan menembakkan peluru kesembarang arah. Ryou terkapar dilantai dengan darah merembes dari pundaknya. Dengan segera ia mengambil pistol cadangan dan menembak betis Ulqi.

Grim yang baru keluar mendengus kesal. Ia mengambil pistolnya dan membidik kearah Daiki. Daiki dengan sigap membalik badan untuk menjadikan Ulqi sebagai tameng. Namun karena kalah cepat, Ulqi membalikkan keadaan. Meski luka kakinya masih perih, ia masih menggunakan kekuatan kakinya untuk menendang Daiki hingga tengkurap. Grim segera mengganti sasaran menuju Ryou yang masih terduduk dilantai.

'DOR!'

Ryou segera menggeser posisinya. Ia kembali mengambil pistolnya dan membidik Grim. Dalam sekali sentakan, Grim segera menghindar dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Ulqi segera mengikuti. Mereka berdua masuk dan mengambil tas berisi barang-barang mereka dan berlari menuju jendela.

Daiki segera bangun. Ia mengambil pistolnya dan memberi tembakan peringatan. Polisi muda itu berlari masuk kamar apartemen. Matanya membola ketika melihat Ulqi dan Grim sedang bersiap untuk meloncat dari jendela kamar mereka.

"Polisi bodoh~!" Grim menyibak poni birunya dan menjulurkan lidah. Daiki mengisi revolvernya dan membidik.

'DOR! DOR!'

Tepat ketika Grim dan Ulqi melompat bersama, Daiki dan Ryou menembak secara bersamaan ke arah punggung kedua perampok. Dua pasang mata membola. Daiki dengan sigap melempar pistolnya dan menarik kerah baju polo Grim dan Ulqi sehingga mereka berdua bergelantungan dijendela dengan punggung mengeluarkan darah.

"A-Aomine!" Ryou berlari menghampiri Daiki dan membantunya mengangkat tubuh kedua perampok yang mulai lemas karena timah panas yang menembus punggung keduanya.

Orang-orang dibawah mulai berkumpul untuk melihat kegiatan polisi. Daiki tersenyum bangga dari jendela kamar yang berada dilantai 9. Ryou tersenyum gugup. Tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang pundak kirinya yang terluka oleh timah panas.

"Oke. Ulqiorra dan Grimmjow dari Spanyol, kan? Kalian akan segera merasakan dinginnya dinding penjara Tokyo," ujar Daiki sombong. Ia mencari borgolnya. Ketika sudah ditemukan, rasa perih menjalar diperut kanannya. Matanya membola. Ia menatap garang pada Grimmjow.

" _Kuso gaki..,_ " umpat Daiki. Ia kemudian meninju Grimmjow. Si pria berambut biru muda menyeringai. Luka dipunggungnya bukanlah masalah besar. Ia membalas tinju dari Daiki. Ketika sang polisi hendak membalas, tubuhnya sudah ditahan oleh Ryou. Grim sendiri sudah dibekukan dengan satu tembakan diperutnya oleh Ryou.

"Hahaha. Terima kasih Ryou. Tembakanmu memang yang terbaik."

.

Satsuki menatap tubuhnya dicermin. Lukanya sudah sembuh total. Ia tersenyum senang. Malam ini juga ia akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia tinggal menunggu Daiki. Dengan meminjam telepon rumah sakit, Satsuki berhasil menyuruh kepala pelayannya untuk mengirimkan beberapa pakaiannya serta dompet berisi kartu-kartu dan uang. Ia juga sudah memesan makanan dari salah satu restoran favortinya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Satsuki duduk dibingkai jendela. Dengan titahnya, ia sudah dipindahkan di ruang VIP rumah sakit tersebut sehingga kamar yang ia tempati sekarang ini lebih mirip kamar di rumahnya.

Satsuki menatap jam didinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Mata pinknya beralih menuju kegiatan di depan rumah sakit. Orang-orang lalu lalang. Matanya membola ketika melihat ada polisi yang datang. Ia mulai takut kalau Daiki menyuruh polisi untuk menyelidiki kasusnya. Ia segera menutup matanya. Menerawang jauh keseluruh ruangan di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya berjengit ketika menemukan sosok Daiki dan rekannya tengah dirawat.

Satsuki mengambil dompet dan _smartphone_ nya. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk kelift dan menekan tombol lantai 5.

"Daiki bodoh," gumamnya.

.

Oke. Sekarang ia kesal. Sesaat setelah ia hampir meraih gagang pintu, dirinya dihalangi oleh dokter lumut. Alasannya karena Daiki harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu. Karena itu, Satsuki duduk dikursi yang tersedia sambil meng _scroll_ layar _smartphone_ nya. Kemudian, saat Shintarou keluar, ia bertemu dengan para polisi –termasuk kepala kepolisian- yang menghadangnya masuk karena keperluan penting.

Satsuki mendengus kesal. Manik pinknya melihat sekeliling. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang lebih sedap dipandang. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Seorang pria berambut merah gradien hitam nampak berlari tergesa-gesa. Otaknya mulai bekerja. Pria itu pastinya sedang mencari Daiki.

"Ma-Maaf, Imayoshi- _san._ Boleh aku bertemu dengan Daiki?" tanya pria itu. Shoichi yang kebetulan baru keluar mengangguk.

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Ia bangun. Ujung _high heels_ nya dihentakkan kelantai koridor rumah sakit. Shoichi menatap Satsuki bingung.

"Maaf tuan. Bolehkan aku bertemu dengan Aomine- _san_?" tanya Satsuki.

"Silahkan saja. Aku sudah tidak ada urusan kepolisian lagi dengannya. Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Shoichi menatap Satsuki dari ujung kepala sampai ujung _high heels_ pastelnya.

"Oke. Tanyakan saja."

"Apa yang dilakukan model ternama sepertimu disini?" tanya Shoichi. Sok tidak tahu, heh.

"Aku...Aku temannya. Teman semasa kecilnya. Aku 'kan ingin bertemu. Suka-suka dong," jawab Satsuki. Setelah itu ia segera melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Daiki.

Satsuki menutup pintu pelan. Ia menatap Daiki yang terbaring diranjang dan pria yang barusan diizinkan masuk. Bibirnya mengerucut. Gadis kaya itu memilih berdiri saja.

.

"Daiki. Obat biusmu kebanyakan ya," ujar Taiga lirih. Kedua tangannya menangkup tangan Daiki yang bebas dari selang infus. Kepala merahnya disandarkan pada dada Daiki yang tertutup selimut.

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan perampok sialan itu, akan kulempar dia dengan bola basket berduri." Taiga mengatupkan kedua matanya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Daiki.

"Tapi tunggu. Ini pasti karma kerena kau selingkuh semalam. Huh. Sialan."

Satsuki bergerak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang mulai pegal menuju sofa diujung ruangan. Taiga yang menyadari terdapat pergerakan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Pink dan _crimson_ bertemu. Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Bokong berlapis rok selutut bertingkat menyentuh sofa empuk. Taiga berbalik.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Taiga.

"Aku? Kau sama saja seperti polisi itu. Coba kau telusuri wajahku baik-baik," ujar Satsuki sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Taiga mengeryit.

" _Please, miss. I'm sorry because I don't know you._ _So,_ kamu siapa?"

Satsuki mendengus. "Aku Momoi Satsuki. Model sekaligus maskot dari produk kecantikan Akashi Corp. Kau sendiri?"

"Ooh. Kurasa aku pernah mendengar namamu disebut oleh salah satu rekan kerjaku." Taiga berdeham. "Ah…Aku Kagami Taiga. Seorang pemadam kebakaran."

Satsuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Salam kenal." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut canggung oleh Taiga.

"Err. Salam kenal juga. Apa kau punya hubungan dekat dengan Daiki?" tanya Taiga.

"Entahlah. Aku datang untuk menjenguknya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dia menolongku semalam," jawab Satsuki. Ia meneliti Taiga dari atas sampai bawah. Taiga memakai _t-shirt_ hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Kakinya masih dibalut celana pemadam kebakaran berupa celana panjang berwarna merah dengan garis kuning dibagian paha.

"Uhh. Dia pasti yang dimaksud oleh Kuroko," gumam Taiga geram. Matanya menyendu.

"Maksudmu apa, Kagami- _san_?"

"E-Eh, tenang saja. Itu bukan apa-apa." Jawaban Taiga yang gugup membuat Satsuki memiringkan kepala sekian derajat.

"Kalau kau berfikir kalau aku 'tidur' bersama Aomine- _san_ , kau salah besar," sanggah Satsuki. Taiga menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Maaf. Aku…hanya teringat semalam…Emm."

"Teringat apa?"

"Tentang Daiki yang bertugas semalam."

Satsuki bertopang dagu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bertugas? Dia memang _shift_ semalam. Lagipula dia membawaku ke rumah sakit semalam. Satu lagi, biar kutekankan, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Aomine- _san_."

"Eh? Kau terluka?"

"E-em. Ya gitu deh. Ta-Tapi aku sudah sembuh haha. Jangan pikirkan aku." Satsuki bangun dari duduknya. Khawatir Taiga akan bertanya macam-macam mengenai kejadian semalam. "A-Ano. Aku duluan, ya. Kau jagalah Aomine- _san_ dengan baik. Sampai jumpa."

"He-Hei. Nona!"

Taiga menatap bingung pada Satsuki yang sudah melenggang pergi. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya bingung.

"Yasudahlah. Aku toh bisa bertanya pada Daiki."

"Ternyata Daiki itu tidak normal, ya."

.

Satsuki menyesap tehnya. Mie suahnya sudah ia habiskan. Sendirian. Karena ia memesan dua porsi, ujung-ujungnya ia mengirimkan pesanannya pada kamar Daiki dan memberikannya kepada Taiga. Matanya meredup. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya perlahan. Kedua tangannya ia katupkan.

" _Kami-sama_. Izinkan aku memilikinya kali ini saja. Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkanku terjebak dalam karma yang tidak berujung ini? Kenapa kau selalu saja mebiarkan diirku bertemu dengannya? Bukankah diriku tidak pernah bersumpah apa pun, _Kami-sama_ …"

Gadis itu menatap kerlap-kerlip cahaya kota Tokyo dari jendela kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. tubuhnya disandarkan pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Tidak ada suara lain bunyi jarum detik dari jam yang terpasang.

Shintarou mengetuk pintu sekali. Tangan berbalut perbannya membuka pintu. Dibelakangnya terdapat dua orang dengan perbedaan warna rambut yang mencolok.

"Momoi- _san_. Sudah saatnya untuk minum obat, _nanodayo_ ," ujar Shintarou. Kazunari berjalan mendahului dengan membawa nampan berisi obat. Satsuki tidak menoleh. Jari lentiknya segera mengambil obat tersebut dan meminumnya cepat.

"Aku akan keluar besok, Midorima- _sensei_. Bisa tolong buatkan surat izinnya?" pinta Satsuki.

"Hmph. Kalau memang itu maumu baiklah, _nanodayo._ Tapi rutinlah datang untuk memeriksa lukamu." Shitarou menatap pria dibelakangnya.

"Satsuki. Tidak sopan kalau berbicara dengan orang tanpa menatapnya," ujar pria tersebut. Ia menyibakkan poni merah darahnya. Satsuki sontak berbalik.

"Oh. Akashi- _kun_. Selamat datang. Aku tidak mengira kalau kau akan menjengukku. Midorima- _sensei_ tidak bisa berbohong, ya." Satsuki bangun dari duduknya dan menyambut Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau lupa ya kalau kita seharusnya punya pertemuan pagi ini? Aku meminta Reo mencarimu di rumah. Namun dia mendapat kabar dari kepala pelayan dirumahmu kalau kau masuk rumah sakit," jelas Seijuurou. Satsuki tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua terjadi diluar perkiraanku, Akashi- _kun_." Satsuki menuangkan teh kecangkir yang masih kosong. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Shintarou. "Midorima- _sensei_ ingin ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku punya pekerjaan, _nanodayo_. Ayo Takao. Aku duluan Akashi." Shintarou dan Kazunari pergi. Menyisakan dua insan berambut sama dalam perbedaan.

Setelah memastikan Shintarou dan asistennya menjauh dari ruangan, Seijuurou segersa angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu Satsuki. Hal seperti ini juga tidak bisa kuduga. Ditambah pekerjaanku yang begitu banyak, aku tidak sempat meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Seijuurou. Bibirnya disentuhkan pada cangkir.

"Tidak masalah. Ini juga salahku yang tidak hati-hati. Para malaikat maut benar-benar mengincarku sekarang, hahah…" Satsuki menatap roknya. "Aku rasa aku harus segera kembali ke kahyangan. Sei- _kun_ pasti tahu, masaku didunia ini sepertinya akan segera habis."

Manik delima Seijuurou menatap lembut pada Satsuki.

"Satsuki. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Daiki, kan?" Manik Satsuki makin meredup. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Entah dosa apa yang kubuat dimasa lalu sehingga karma selalu mempertemukanku dengan Dai- _chan_. Dai- _chan_ selalu tahu cara membuatku senang dan patah hati disaatyang bersamaan."

"Seperti diriku dengan Tetsuya, kami selalu dipertemukan dan dipersulit dalam setiap langkah kami, Satsuki. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Bahkan disaat Tetsuya terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan pun, kami dihadang oleh ribuan hujatan dimasa lalu." Mendengar itu, Satsuki tersenyum miris.

"Kau kira hanya dirimu yang mengalami masalah dengan Tetsu- _kun_? Bahkan diriku yang seorang perempuan sejak kehidupan pertama pun tidak pernah terbalas perasaannya oleh Tetsu- _kun_. Akhirnya aku malah menyerah dan berujung dengan segala macam pria yang ada. Bahkan aku dan Dai- _chan_ juga tidak pernah berujung pasangan kekasih."

"Huh. Kau dan Daiki memang sudah ditakdirkan selalu bertemu Satsuki." Seijuurou bersandar dan bertopang dagu. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghapus karma yang ditentukan oleh _Kami-sama_."

"Hahaha. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu selalu bersama Tetsu- _kun_." Satsuki tersenyum manis. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau bawa cherry tidak?"

Seijuurou mengerjap beberapa kali. "Tentu saja aku bawa. Kau tahu, cherry hari ini benar-benar melimpah. Kau beruntung, Satsuki." Tangan Seijuurou meraih keranjang berisi buah.

"Wah. Terima kasih, Sei- _kun_." Satsuki segera mengambil beberapa buah dan memakannya dengan khidmat. Seijuurou menatap kaca jendela yang merefleksikan dirinya meski samar-samar.

"Kau tahu Satsuki. Aku berharap kita dapat berhenti dilahirkan sebagai seorang dewa," ujar Seijuurou lirih. Senyum kecil diulas lembut. "Kau pasti tahu rasanya jatuh bangun karena kehilangan orang yang kau cintai."

"Ah. Aku…tidak begitu mau. Rasanya aku bahagia bisa terus awet muda dan hidup mewah begini. Keluar masuk kahyangan dengan bebas tanpa harus mati dulu," balas Satsuki. Buah cherry digenggamannya ia urungkan untuk dimasukkan kemulut. "Daripada dirimu, aku selalu berganti pasangan disetiap hidupku. Setidaknya aku tidak jadi dewi penjaga gunung hahaha."

"Jangan bercanda. Tidak bisa bersama Daiki itu suatu siksaan kan? Kau ingat saat Daiki jadi penghuni neraka selama seratus tahun lamanya? Dirimu yang seorang gadis biasa saja pada saat itu saja terus mencari Daiki." Bibir Satsuki mengerucut kecil.

"Enak saja. Bukan aku yang mencarinya. Dia yang terus menarikku menuju dirinya. Dalam dua kehidupanku itu, aku sampai harus ikut-ikutan dia masuk neraka astaga."

"Hah! Kau membawa-bawa Tetsuya bersamamu. Menjebaknya kedalam dosa. Sial."

Satsuki melempar buah-buah cherry kedalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sambil mengunyah, ia berusaha menahan kegembiraan atas mahakaryanya waktu itu.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting, aku tidak akan melepaskan Daiki dikehidupannya yang akan datang. Kau 'kan tahu aku tidak normal. Hehe."

"Huh."

.

Daiki tidak suka menunggu. Mengingat dirinya lah yang lebih sering ditunggu dan pantas untuk ditunggu. Tapi, kali ini ia bisa mati menunggu. Dia sudah menunggu seseorang dari sejak pertama kali ia membuka mata pada pukul 8 pagi. Bukan Kagami Taiga. Bukan. Pria itu sudah pergi sejak dua jam lalu setelah memberi sarapan.

Sudah jam makan siang. Sebentar lagi suster pasti akan datang membawa makanan. Daiki menatap layar _smartphone_ nya yang menampilkan postingan dari Momoi Satsuki. Yang paling baru. Berdua bersama Akashi Seijuurou dengan meja penuh piring kosong.

"Hmmh. Dia bisa foto tapi tidak bisa menemuiku. Masa iya dia sudah lupa denganku," gumam Daiki. Jarinya meng _scroll_. Postingan dari teman-temannya terlihat.

"Selamat siang. Saya membawakan makan siang untuk Tuan," sapa seorang suster. Tangannya mendorong pelan troli.

Daiki melirik sekilas. Nampak tidak begitu tertarik.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat. Sang suster mengangguk pelan.

"Silahkan dimakan. Jangan lupa minum obat. Setelah selesai makan harap memencet bel agar saya bisa membawa piringnya. Semoga lekas sembuh." Setelah itu, sang suster cantik mundur. Daiki hanya mengangguk malas sebagai respon. Namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau tahu gadis yang bernama Momoi?" tanya Daiki. Sang suster nampak berpikir.

"Momoi? Yang rambutnya pink ya? Dia kan pasien VIP. Ada apa?"

"Dia di ruang VIP? Dia pindah?"

"Begitulah. Saat dia sadar dia minta dipindahkan. Di ruang empat."

Daiki berooh ria. Ia kemudian mengapit ikan dengan sumpitnya.

"Terima kasih atas infonya. Kau bisa pergi."

Setelah itu Daiki makan. Sambil memasang wajah kesal karena tahu Satsuki ternyata pindah.

"Pantas saja dia tidak mencariku. Sialan."

.

Satsuki melenggang di koridor rumah sakit. Sandal rumah sakitnya berseteru dengan keramik. Piyama biru pucat melekat pas dibadannya. Beberapa dokter pria bahkan sampai terpaku sejenak karena dirinya. Dalam hati ia sudah ingin mengibas rambut pinknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berkata, " _I know I'm so fabulous_."

Sesekali ia menebar senyum pada anak kecil dan orang tua yang lewat. Sempat juga ia menyelonong masuk kesalah satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka untuk bersembunyi dari Shintarou. Takutnya ia nanti diusir untuk kembali ke kamar.

Satsuki melirik. Karena tingginya yang sudah semampai, ia tidak perlu berjinjit untuk mengintip kedalam kamar. Senyum terkembang. Matanya mengerjap senang. Telapak tangannya mendorong pelan pintu.

"Aomine- _san_!" panggilnya semangat. Daiki yang tadinya hanya malas-malasan sontak bangkit. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Mo-Momoi- _san_! Kau tahu darimana aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Daiki. Basa-basi.

"Aku 'kan tahu segalanya," jawab Satsuki seadanya. Daiki langsung memasang wajah muak.

"Astaga. Bergaul bersama Akashi membuat kau berkata seperti Akashi," balas Daiki cuek. Satsuki berlari kecil menuju kursi disamping ranjang.

"Bergaul bersama Akashi- _kun_ membawa berkah bagiku. Uang dan penggemar datang terus," ujar Satsuki sambil menangkupkan tangannya diwajahnya. Efek blink-blink bertaburan sungguh terasa. Daiki memasang wajah mual.

"Bhah. Hentikan wajahmu. Bisa-bisa lukaku terbuka," ujar Daiki. Bibir Satsuki mengerucut lucu.

"Sei- _kun_ saja tidak pernah protes, huh," gumam Satsuki. Daiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Panggilanmu manis sekali. Aku yang sudah menyelamatkanmu saja masih dipanggil ' _san_ '."

Mata Satsuki melebar mendengarnya. Senyum kecil diulas. "Aku…dulu punya sahabat. Nama kecilnya sama sepertimu Pak Polisi. Aku memanggilnya Dai- _chan_. Dia manis sekali." Pipi Satsuki bersemu merah. Daiki sampai terpaku karenanya.

"Lalu kemana sahabatmu itu?"

"Dia pergi. Jauh sekali sampai aku tidak mampu mengejarnya meski aku dewi," ujar Satsuki. Daiki menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Satsuki.

"Kan ada aku. Tidak usah sedih, ya." Daiki berdeham. "Kau bisa panggil aku…em…Aomine- _kun_ atau…Da—"

"Dai- _chan_!" senyum Satsuki merekah. Daiki yang ingin protes batal saja.

"Suka-suka kau saja, deh."

Daiki menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks. Menatap dinding putih kosong. Mendadak tangan Satsuki menyentuhnya.

"Aku boleh kan? Menyentuhmu?" Manik pink Satsuki menatap mani navy Daiki.

"Huh. Boleh."

.

Sudah sebulan dan Daiki sudah keluar. Usut punya usut, Daiki dapat bantuan dari kekuatan Satsuki –tentunya Daiki tidak tahu. Daiki kembali menjalani pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Namun dengan pengawasan makanan dari Taiga yang sekarang memilih untuk tinggal bersama Daiki.

"Daikiiiiii! Cepat bangun!" panggil Taiga dengan volume tinggi. Suara Taiga meraung-raung diseluruh rumah. Sedangkan Daiki masih setia bergelut dengan selimutnya.

"Kagamin! _Ohayou~_ ," sapa Satsuki. Kalau gadis yang ini gak tinggal bareng. Cuma pindah rumah dikomplek perumahan Daiki.

" _Ohayou_ , Momoi- _san_ ," balas Taiga. Tangannya merapikan tatanan makanan yang disediakan untuk sarapan.

"Dai- _chan_ pasti belum bangun. Biar aku bangunkan." Satsuki segera berlari menaiki tangga. Taiga sendiri masih berkutat dengan dunia dapurnya.

Satsuki mengendap-endap. Baru saja tangannya ingin menepuk punggung Daiki, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh Daiki dan ditarik mendekat.

"Huh, Taigaa. Kita sarapan disini saja," gumam Daiki. Ia menarik tangan Satsuki kencang hingga Satsuki terdorong kedepan.

'chu.'

"!"

Kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Mata Daiki langsung terbuka lebar. Oke. Ia memang sudah bingung ketika memegang tangannya. Tapi ketika menciumnya ia baru sadar. Ia sudah sering mencium Taiganya. Jadi dia tahu betul tekstur bibir Taiga. Jauh sekali dari rasa cherry.

"Maafkan aku, Satsuki. Aku tidak sengaja," pinta Daiki. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke lantai dasar.

"Dai- _chan_ bodoh. Abnormal."

"Aku ini kenapa coba. Abnormal."

Mereka berdua sadar. Mereka tidak bisa menahan debaran kencang didada mereka.

.

Daiki memakan _sushi_ nya dengan lahap. Taiga jangan ditanya. Satsuki sendiri sudah selesai dan sedang melap mulutnya. Tangannya kemudian mengambil kotak kecil berisi buah cherry dan mulai memakannya.

"Taiga. Hari ini aku pulang cepat. Kau pulang cepat juga, ya. Jangan lama-lama," pinta Daiki. Taiga mengeryit. Pria berambut api itu menelan makanannya.

"Lihat dulu. Kalau masih ada tugas ya tidak bisa pulang cepat," balas Taiga. Daiki memasang wajah masam.

"Huh. Kemarin juga gitu," gumamnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Daiki mendengus. Ia memillih mengabaikan Taiga dan kembali makan.

Satsuki memakan cherry terakhirnya. Ia menumpuk piringnya dan membawanya ke wastafel.

"Kagamin, aku titip cuci ya. Hehehehe. Besok pagi aku belikan makan dari restoran yang kemarin itu deh. Aku ada pemotretan."

"Serius? Kau pesan ke sini saja ya."

"He'eh. Tenang saja. Aku duluan ya, Kagamin, Dai- _chan_ ," pamit Satsuki. Ia melenggang keluar begitu saja. Daiki menatap Taiga.

"Kau makan bersama Satsuki? Kapan?" tanya Daiki.

"Dua hari lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya saat jam makan siang. Kami makan bersama," jawab Taiga. Daiki mendengus tidak suka.

"Lain kali sertakan aku dong. Masa aku dilupakan."

"Aku saja kau lupakan."

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Tanganku dan tangan Satsuki saja tidak bisa kau bedakan. Padahal tanganku kan berotot."

Daiki terkekeh. "Kagami Taiga ngambek ya~?" goda Daiki. Sumpitnya ia sodok-sodokan pada pipi tupai Taiga.

"Huh. Apa-apaan sih, _Aho_."

Taiga mengelak. Namun tidak bisa karena lengan Daiki sudah menahan pinggangnya. Taiga meneguk ludah. Daiki mendekat. Kemudian memberikan satu kecupan ringan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Satu kecupan lagi.

"Bahkan sampai kematianku yang keseratus pun akan selalu begitu."

Satu ciuman panas. Manis. Hangat.

Keduanya menutup mata. Meresapi setiap saliva yang bercampur. Tangan Daiki mulai merayap. Menyentuh otot perut Taiga yang 'penuh'. Kemudian menuju dadanya dimana jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Daiki selalu tahu. Taiga suka disentuh olehnya. Dan hanya boleh oleh dirinya.

.

Daiki memarkirkan mobilnya. Semenit kemudian dia keluar. Sepatu boots hitamnya menapak jalanan aspal. Matanya menatap lurus. Kedua tangan mengeratkan jaket kulit.

Tubuhnya bergerak refleks ketika merasakan keberadaan orang lain. Menatap kearah bulan yang belum setengah, ia melotot ketika menemukan sosok berambut pink dengan kimono putih dengan corak bunga merah derah. Gadis itu menggenggam _katana_. Melayang diatas langit –meski dia lebih terlihat seperti menapak sesuatu yang tak tampak-.

Daiki celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh. Ia tambah terkejut ketika melihat segerombolan orang ber _hakama_ hitam datang dengan tangan masing-masing memegang _katana_. Mereka tampak berbicara. Setelah selesai, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat _katana_ mereka dan mengacungkannya didepan wajah Satsuki. Ya, Satsuki dengan selendang merah muda melingkar.

"Ha! Kau boleh bawa aku ketika kalian bisa meyakinkan Sei- _kun_! Mampus saja sana!" seru Satsuki. Salah satu pria ber _hakama_ hitam menepuk jidat.

"Seijuurou- _sama_ pasti setuju. Mari kita kembali ke kahyangan, Satsuki- _sama_ ," ajak salah salah satu pria.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau! Kalian sendiri kenapa tidak pernah mengambil nyawaku ketika aku sekarat, sih?" tanya Satsuki.

"Mana mungkin kami mengambil nyawamu ketika belum waktunya. Kecuali ada perintah dari Hyuuga- _sama_."

Satsuki menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Sementara otaknya berpikir, para pasukan ber _hakama_ hitam mulai berjalan mendekat. Tangan Satsuki yang menggenggam _katana_ sontak menggerakkannya. Menimbulkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran seiring dengan _katana_ yang bergerak.

"Kalian mau apa?" Satsuki menggerakkan _katana_ nya gelisah. Tanpa ia sadari, salah satu dari para pasukan merapalkan mantra.

"Ah!" Tubuhnya terikat. Tiga dari para pasukan hitam pun menangkapnya. Namun karena beda kelas, Satsuki berhasil menendang mereka. Melimbungkan tubuh, gadis itu menjatuhkan diri kesemak-semak dibawah. Daiki yang melihatnya langsung berlari mendekati semak-semak tersebut.

"Sa-Satsuki!" panggil Daiki. Satsuki melebarkan matanya. Namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke langit. Para pasukan itu sudah pergi ketika melihat keberadaan Daiki.

"Dai- _chan_? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Satsuki. Berpura-pura.

"Kau sendiri? Aku tidak berhalusinasi 'kan? Kau melayang tadi!" seru Daiki. Pria tan itu memegang pundak Satsuki erat. Meminta penjelasan.

"Ah. Itu. _Ano_. Kurasa kau sudah berhalusinasi. Aku rasa aku cuma sedang berlari karena kabur dari pemotretan. Hahaha," tawa kikuk Satsuki membuat Daiki makin curiga.

"Kau benar-benar bukan manusia, ya?" tanya Daiki serius. Satsuki tersenyum kikuk. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Ti-Tidak kok. Aku…itu…." Satsuki menatap kesekeliling. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan topik. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menemukan bahwa para pasukan yang mencarinya kembali. Berjalan tenang.

"Ah, Dai- _chan_ , ayo pulang."

Daiki tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Satsuki dalam. Minta penjelasan. Namun Satsuki sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kumohon, Dai- _chan_!" pinta Satsuki. Kemudian matanya melebar menemukan salah satu dari mereka merapalkan mantra.

"Dai- _chan_! Dibelakangmu ada pasukan _shinigami_!" teriak Satsuki. Daiki sontak menoleh kebelakang dengan mata melebar. Satu kilatan cahaya menuju dirinya. Dengan segala kelincahan dirinya, Daiki tiarap.

"Kau benar-benar dewi? Astaga, Satsuki! Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?" teriak Daiki frustasi. Ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Satsuki yang terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Jangan pegang aku, Dai- _chan_! Belum saatnya untukmu meninggal dihadapan _shinigami_!" Satsuki menarik tangannya dan mengambil _katana_ tercinta.

"Ha? Astaga aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa lahir di Jepang," gumam Daiki. Ekspresinya yang bodoh membuat Satsuki kesal.

"Satsuki- _sama_! Kalau tidak bisa pakai cara halus, kami pakai cara kasar. Membunuh manusia kedengarannya tidak buruk. Menurut catatan, dia harusnya mati tiga puluh tahun lagi, tapi telah diperpendek karena sudah menyentuh dewi sepertimu. Akan kami perpendek lagi umurnya." Kata-kata salah satu _shinigami_ itu membuat Satsuki menggeram kesal. _Katana_ nya ia hempaskan kesal.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kalian yang akan kubawa ke neraka lebih dulu!"

Setelah itu, Satsuki maju. Menghunus _shinigami_ yang menurutnya sudah berbicara tidak sopan tadi. _Shinigami_ yang lain terkejut. Tidak menyangka.

"Satsuki- _sama_!"

Satsuki melotot garang. Pipi yang terkena darah ia lap dengan lengan _kimono_ nya.

"Satu kali lagi kalian berani mengancam nyawa Dai- _chan_ , akan kukirim kalian ke neraka," ancam Satsuki. Para _shinigami_ tidak bergerak. Namun, ketika sebuah pintu mendadak muncul. Seorang pria ber _haori_ putih keluar dari pintu. Para _shinigami_ lain langsung memberi jalan dan membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Oh, Momoi Satsuki sekarang sudah berani membantah, ya?" sindir pria itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum melihat Daiki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Wah, Aomine Daiki kan? Berkali-kali menyentuh tubuhmu pasti sudah mengurangi banyak umurnya."

"Tunggu! Masuk kalian apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Daiki minta penjelasan. Satsuki nyengir saja. Kemudian gadis penggila cherry itu menatap sadis pada pria ber _haori_.

"Kau mau mengancamku pakai cara apa? Mau aku hancurkan lagi ruang penyimpananmu? Mengejarku saja tidak bisa," ejek Satsuki. Pria itu memicingkan mata.

"Kau." Pria itu menarik _katana_ nya dari sarung. "Perlu dikasari lebih dari yang kemarin." Kemudian dia mengambil langkah mendekati Satsuki yang sudah dalam posisi untuk menyerang kapan saja. "Mungkin kemarin kau masih bisa beregenasi dengan cepat. Tapi aku tidak akan main-main sekarang."

'Hup.' Pria itu dengan cepat mendekat pada Satsuki. Menyentuhkan _katana_ nya pada pipi Satsuki. Tak mau kalah, Satsuki menyentuhkan _katana_ nya pada leher pria itu sambil menyeringai.

Sementara Satsuki dan pria ber _haori_ itu berpedang, Daiki geram sendiri. Tangannya gatal ingin menembak satu-satu para _shinigami_ dan pria yang sedang berpedang dengan temannya.

Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan Daiki dan Satsuki berteman?

Daiki tertegun. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada revolver ditangan kanan. Ia menunduk karena bingung.

Ia cuma ingat kalau Satsuki itu adalah gadis yang ia temui dijalan ketika _shift_ malam. Gadis yang ia tolong karena terluka. Gadis yang seenak jidat ia minta untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit setiap hari. Yang kemudian dia minta untuk dipanggil dengan akrab dan dia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama depannya. Semberono sekali dia.

Satsuki memang bukan teman dekatnya. Mereka cuma memanggil satu sama lain dengan panggilan akrab. Dia juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Satsuki. Tapi dia selalu senang saat bersama gadis itu. Seperti ada tali yang menariknya mendekat. Awalnya ia memang mengira yang menariknya adalah tubuh Satsuki yang aduhai semoknya luar biasa. Namun makin lama ia sadar. Ia tidak tertarik dengan dada besar atau pinggul indah Satsuki. Ia memang menginginkan Satsuki. Secara keseluruhan. Luar dan dalam. Iya. Seperti itu.

"!"

"Satsuki- _sama_!" Teriakan para _shinigami_ membuat Daiki tersadar. Matanya membola. Ia melihat Satsuki dan pria ber _haori_ sama-sama menghunuskan pedang. Kedua _katana_ menembus perut lawan masing-masing. Daiki tertegun. Tanpa sadar, karena kesal, ia menembak pria ber _haori_ itu. Setelahnya ia berlari mendekat.

"Satsuki!" panggilnya. Daiki mengguncang tubuh Satsuki. Sementara pria itu sudah digotong oleh beberapa _shinigami_.

"Hei, Dai- _chan_. Kamu harus tahu hal ini." Satsuki tersenyum. "Kamulah mantan dewa yang membuatku ingin sekali berada disini."

"Ha? Apa coba." Daiki menepuk pipi empuk Satsuki.

"Jangan sentuh aku terus. Nanti kamu bisa mati muda," pinta Satsuki. Tapi Daiki menolak. Pria itu malah memeluk Satsuki. Satsuki sendiri malah panik. Ia takut ia akan menarik keluar tenaga dalam Daiki sampai mati.

"Aduh, duh, duh! Kumohon Dai- _chan_! Nanti kamu mati gimana? Kan aku yang repot. Lepasin dong," pinta Satsuki. Daiki pura-pura tuli. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Satsuki. "Aaaah. Perutku sakit," lirih Satsuki. Daiki langsung bangun dengan wajah bodohnya. Ia ingin menggendong Satsuki. Tapi malah tidak jadi.

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Daiki. Satsuki berbaring diaspal dan terkekeh.

"Mati saja. Ikut aku ke surga. Kalaupun kau masuk neraka, akan kutarik keluar," ujar Satsuki. Daiki melongo.

"Ah, aku bingung. Tapi, yasudahlah."

.

Tidak tidak tidak. Kalau kalian berpikir Satsuki benar-benar membunuh Daiki untuk membawanya bersama ke kahyangan, itu tidak benar. Setelah membantu Satsuki untuk beregenerasi dengan memberinya asupan daging setiap hari, Daiki siap melepas Satsuki yang waktunya sudah habis.

Keduanya mengunjungi kuil. Kedua pasang kaki menapak tangga. Satsuki berbalut _kimono_ merah dan kaki berbakiak sementara Daiki berpakaian santai. Kaos, jaket, dan jeans.

"Ah, Satsuki. Apa memang harus di kuil ya? Coba kau liat, masih banyak anak tangga," keluh Daiki. Satsuki menyelipkan sehelai rambutnya yang tidak terkonde kebelakang telinga.

"Tidak apa. Hitung-hitung latihan fisik. Untuk memperkuat kaki," balas Satsuki.

"Huh, ini mah bukan memperkuat." Daiki memegang pegangan tangga disisi kirinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Satsuki dan Daiki sampai dipuncak. Daiki segera melempar koin kedalam kotak dan menepuk tangannya sekali. Berdoa.

"Kau berdoa, Dai- _chan_?" tanya Satsuki setelah Daiki melepas rangkapan tangannya didada.

"Tdak boleh?" Daiki menatap Satsuki sinis. Yang ditatap hanya cemberut.

"Dai- _chan_. Kau tahu 'kan, hari ini aku harus kembali ke kahyangan," ujar Satsuki. Daiki menatap lonceng dihadapannya.

"Kalau tidak kembali siang ini, malam nanti kau kan dibawa secara paksa dan dihukum dihadapan para dewa," lanjut Daiki. Satsuki mengeratkan pegangannya pada keranjang buah cherry.

"Iya. Rasanya cepat sekali, ya."

Mereka tahu kalau mereka itu tidak normal. Satsuki yang dewi gila dan Daiki yang _gay_. Tapi mereka berdua tahu mereka bisa jadi normal.

Gadis peach itu tersenyum manis. Kimono merahnya melambai mengikuti hembusan angin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam keranjang berisi buah cherry yang dibawakan oleh pria yang telah menyelamatkannya. Matanya masih setia menatap lantai kayu kuil.

"Kau tahu…Aku…benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apalagi bisa merasakan segala kegilaan yang belum pernah kurasakan selama berada di dunia ini. Aku harap, dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa terlahir kembali di dunia yang sama."

Pria disampingnya masih _stay cool_ dengan kedua tangan mengisi kantung celana _jeans_. Dalam hati ia sudah berteriak minta diizinkan menangis. Tapi apa daya, mau merengek bagaimana pun percuma. Yang ada reputasinya hancur dihadapan dewi.

"Aku harap saat terlahir kembali. Aku bisa menjadi sahabat baikmu sehingga kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak."

"Tentu. Aku tunggu hari itu, Dai- _chan_. Disaat kau meninggal nanti, aku akan ada disana untuk melihatmu."

"Baik, Satsuki. Aku akan menyumpahimu kalau kau tidak ada. Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak normal."

.

End.

.

 _Satsuki menggenggam tangan polisi yang besar itu. Tangan besar dan kasar itu ia tatap, namun setelahnya ia menutup mata. Mencari tahu jati diri dari polisi itu. Satsuki terkejut._

 _Dari penerawangannya, Satsuki melihat dirinya yang sedang memarahi Daiki. Satsuki yang sedang bermain bersama Daiki. Ingatan mengenai mereka berdua. Dikehidupan sebelumnya lagi, sang dewi melihat dirinya yang sedang melayani Daiki. Kemudian dia yang sedang berdiskusi mengenai perang bersama. Lalu Daiki yang berada dalam wujud dewa gagak._

 _Senyum kecil ia ulas. Rasanya benar-benar tenang. Suara detik jarum jam di kamarnya menambah suasana menyenangkan. Hatinya tergerak untuk segera memeluk Daiki. Namun ia urungkan._

 _._

Satsuki berlari secepat mungkin. Ia sampai lupa kalau dia bisa terbang karena mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari _shinigami_. Matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok berambut biru tua. Matanya membola ketika menemukan pria itu dalam keadaan tertembak dikamarnya.

Satsuki mengulas senyum kecil. Didekatinya pria itu. Jari telunjuknya menempel pada lubang pernafasan si pria. Tidak ada pergerakan nafas.

"Satsuki…," lirih seorang pria. Pria itu memeluk Satsuki dari belakang. Satsuki sontak menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku langsung kesini setelah mendengar kabar dari _shinigami_. Kau mau dikirim ke kahyangan olehku atau _shinigami_?" tanya Satsuki. Pria ber _kimono_ putih itu memeluk Satsuki.

"Siapa saja boleh.."

"Oke. Daiki ku sudah normal ya."

.

Thanks for reading.

"


End file.
